A New Tomorrow
by Martinhabs4
Summary: Soldiers from a walled community in Central Ontario venture to Washington DC, where they run into a certain community lead by Rick Grimes. rated M for gore and adult themes
1. Chapter 1: A world overrun

(this takes place a bit before season 6 episode 16, also has some changes, such as Beth not dying in Atlanta and T-Dog not dying at the prison)

The man was laying asleep in a sleeping bag inside a Cabin, he was around 20 years old, had Short Brown hair, Brown eyes, and looked to be of slavic decent. As he slept there was a sudden knock on the door, he woke up and called out, half asleep, "Who is it?" The person at the door replied in an annoyed voice, "Get the fuck over her and unlock the door!" The Man quickly went to the door and opened it, revealing a White man in his late 20's with Very short Blonde hair, Blue eyes, and a circle beard around his Mouth and Chin. he wore a Canadian army uniform which said on it "Sergeant Morrison" and had a Military M4 at his side. "Get dressed and get moving Private Martovic, we're going in 20 minutes and I'd hate to leave you behind in the middle of fucking nowhere." Private Martovic Replied: "Okay sir, I'm getting ready, but I know you wont leave me, you cant deal with Private Perez on your own." The Sergeant swore and walked away.

Private Sebastian Martovic, a native of Toronto, Canada, had completed training for the Canadian Army two weeks before the apocalypse began and was scheduled to be sent to Mali on a peacekeeping mission before the world turned to hell. He had been assigned to a squad under Sergeant Andrew Morrison. His 2 other squadmates, Private Jose Perez, a 22 year old latin american who was completely bald with brown eyes, and Private Matt Deloski, a 24 year old Caucasian with medium black hair and Blue eyes, had been waiting with him at CFB Trenton when they were told to immediatly deploy to Toronto to keep control and order as the city was in a mass panic due to the Walkers. After a couple of weeks of breaking up riots they were told to report to Toronto-Pearson international Airport to help escort a convoy with Top Secret Cargo, to Bowmanville, a town about an hour east of the city. as they drove drove from the airport, wondering what the cargo was, the sound of supersonic engines screamed overhead, wondering what was happening, they looked out the window to see Canadian Air Force jets napalming the city. Before they could ask any questions a address came across the radio from Canadian Prime Minister Steven Harper, he said: "My Fellow Canadians, this crisis has grown to extrordinary levels, while we don't know what started it, the dead are coming back and attacking the living. Their Bites are uncureable and will kill within a week. You're probably wondering why we're bombing our own cities, this is our attempt to try and stop the virus. This is our darkest hour, find your families, lock your doors, dont go outside, pray to whatever god you believe in, we must survive this, we must not let hope be lost, we can and will survive this apocalypse."

Aftee hearing this speech they approached the Town of Bowmanville and were shocked at what they saw, a wall had been built around a large area of the city, with army checkpoints at the 4 gates in the wall. Once they arrived and identified themselves they found out the cargo was none other than American vice president Joe Biden, who was invited to stay in this safezone as de-facto leader of the USA since contact with Air Force One had been lost 2 days ago while it was flying with the president aboard above Greenland.

It turned out that the canadian and american governments had built a wall around Bowmanville to use the city as a safe zone, it came up very quickly as lots of soldiers were ordered to work on it, and covered an area that could contain around 4-5 thousand people. It was constructed to keep important personnel from both countries safe during the apocalypse, the Prime Minister was there, as well as the ambassadors from the UK and Germany, who had been invited by the Prime minister himself. With regular doctors checks every 3 days to make sure no one had been bitten, the city was the closest possible place to being Immune from the virus. also staying their was Army Personnel, around 1000 soldiers, plus another 500 at a smaller walled camp nearby, Martovic's squad was lucky enough to be allowed to stay in Bowmanville. It was here they stayed for the past 2-3 years, making the occasional supply run to Ottawa, Toronto or Buffalo. It wasnt until 1 week prior that the squad, along with 3 others under the command of Commander Zach Johnston, were to head for washington to see if they could find any survivors. they had been traveling for the past 2 days, as with the road blocked by cars it was very hard to drive to the city. The previous night, somewhere in Rural Pennsylvania, they had found a few cabins together and decided it was a good place to sleep for the night. It is at this time that Sebastian is woken by Andrew, who wants to get moving with hopes of reaching Washington by nightfall.

(This is my first attempt at a fanfic so please leave positive feedback! Thanks)


	2. The Alexandrians

(note that the soldiers refer to the alexandrians as Prisoners and civillians, and that in this Beth has just turned 19)

The convoy, consisting of 4 hummers and a truck, totaling 21 people, set out for Washington that morning. It was a very hot June day, so there was plenty of complaints whenever they had to get out of the hummers and move cars out of the way. Andrew swore that they were being followed by some unknown group, but everyone else dismissed it as him seeing things that werent there. Eventually a night fell they reached the outskirts of Washington. After deciding that it was too dangerous to explore the city at night, Commander Johnston ordered that they set up camp for the night at a motel, as they went to sleep, the soldiers wondered what they would find the next day.

The next morning following breskfast, the commander announced that there would be 6 duo's all going into the city on foot so that they dont make noise to attract walkers, if they found anything they were told to radio in immediatly. Sebastian went with Matt, the two of them were very good friends and had both saved eachother on a few seperate occasions. They were told to check out an area near the capital with some houses and some forests, as they walked, talking about different things, they didnt notice much. At what must've been around 1 in the afternoon. they heard what sounded like an engine driving a towards them. after pausing for a minute and seeing nothing, they continued without radioing it in. Eventually Matt said, "check your 6, i think someone's interested" as Sebastian looked behind him, he could see someone hiding in the trees. "Keep walking, pretend we dont notice them." Sebastian said, Matt asked him "what we gonna do about them?" Sebastian replied "let them tail us they might feel safer and may try to make contact once they see the camp." The mystery person followed for another 15 minutes or so before disappearing.

As night fell they were walking back to the motel, having found nothing that interesting, except for a quarry that definetly at one point was filled with walkers. when suddenly, a bit farther down, they could see lights. They both looked at eachother, then quickly went in that direction, Sebastian then radioed in to Commander Johnston "Sir, we think we found a camp" Johnston replied "go towards it, but stay in the shadows, once you figure out if theyre good or bad radio back to me." "Yes Sir" Sebastian replied.

As they radioed it in they silently approached what they now realized was a parking lot with a few trucks on. They slowly approached, not wanting to startle whoever was their, when they heard a man talking to what sounded like prisoners. They took caution and opted to observe what was happening from the forest, where they could now clearly see a man with a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire, along with what mustve been some of his soldiers, talking to a group that he clearly took prisoner. After listening to him rant for a minute, Sebastian and Matt came to the conclusion he was a psychopath and instantly radioed for backup, which they were told would arrive in a few minutes, but then they saw the man, who was adressed as Negan, start pointing his bat at people while singing "eenie meenie miney mo" before stopping in front of a Red Headed man who looked tough. Realizing what was about to happen, Matt took his M4 and fired 3 warning shots into the air above Negan's head. Thinking that they were backup from alexandria, Negan ordered his men to find whoevee had just shot at him. When one of the soldiers spotted Matt and Sebastian, he was about to call out for them to surrender when suddenly another man from within the trees shot him, the millitary backup had arrived.

Rick Grimes had no clue who was helping him but he decided to take the help and told the alexandrians to run to cover, the saviors, preoccupied, couldnt stop them. Maggie, who was pregnant, had a tough time moving, so her sister, Beth, and fiance, Glenn, helped her, realizing she was a weaker target, one of the saviors took aim, but as he fired, one of the soldiers ran and jumped in the way, sacrificing himself.

Sebastian and Matt ended up getting seperated, with Sebastian helping a wounded soldier, Matt was providing cover fire for the escaping prisoners/Civillians (he didnt know if they were prisoners or civillians since they were unarmed but had the looks of having fought before) as he was firing, he saw one of Negan's soldiers turn towards a pregnant woman along with a man and a woman who were helping her, realizing he couldnt shoot him in time, and seeing he was the closest one to them, he made a split second choice and jumped out of his position and into the path of the bullet. He then felt a pain in his head and saw his world fade to black.

Negan, realizing he was outnumbered, ordered his remaining troops to retreat. seeing this, Private Sebastian Martovic was proud, as he and Matt had saved this group of people from whatever sort of horror Baseball bat beating death this Negan person had planned for them. He was gonna say something to Matt, but he couldnt find him, then he looked at where someone had sacrificed themselves to save 3 of the prisoners, and realized it was Matt.

"NO NO NO!!!!!! DONT DIE ON ME MAN!!! PLEASE!!!" Sebastian screamed as he picked up his friend, but it was useless, Matt had taken a shot through the Brain and was already dead.

Seeing one of the soldiers desperately trying to revive the man who sacrificed himself for them, Glenn, Maggie and Beth didnt know what to do. After a few seconds, beth decided to go and thank the soldier and ask him to thank any relatives that he still had alive. She approached the soldier, who she didnt knows name, and tapped him on the shoulder, when he turned around she broke down in tears, as it occured to her that had he not jumped in the way, she wouldve lost her only remaining family member. The soldier, who she saw had stiched on his uniform "Private Martovic" simply just hugged her.

Rick Grimes didnt know what to do. 2 of his people had been injured, Abarham was shot in the arm and T-Dog had tripped and broken his ankle. Aaron was dead, he was shot by one of the saviors as he ran. He could also tell that 2 of the soldiers were dead. Then, before he could say anything, the man who appeared to be in command approached him and asked "are you this groups leader?" Rick Nodded yes, the commander then asked, "Who the fuck are you people and what the fuck just happened?"


	3. A forgotten night

(Carl in this story is 17 almost 18 in case you're wondering)

**Sebastian's POV**

As I hugged some random stranger, trying to calm her down, who just broke down infront of me as i was mourning Matt, I could hear Commander Johnston talking with someone from this group we just saved. After the talked for a few minutes the commander called our group together and told us: "These guys say they have a walled community nearby, it sounds safe to sleep at so we're going there to check it out. However i want you all to to stay alert, as these people we just engaged with, who apparently are called the saviors, theyre gonna be mad about what just happened. Any questions?" "I have a question." One of the soldiers, who I didnt know, said. "What are we doing with our dead?" I had been wondering this, as i was terribly saddened at the lost of one of my best friends, in fact, the only reason I hadnt teared up was because of my training. "Tomorrow they said theyd hold a funeral for their dead and our own." "Any more questions?" When no one replied he said "Good let's go, i wanna be there soon."

One thing the Commander failed to mention was that we'd also have a couple of the people from this group riding with us. As i was silently riding up front in the shotgun seat, Jose was in the back talking to a man who introduced himself to us as Daryl. at first Jose tried to get the guy to call him "Lieutenant Perez" but when Andrew said he'd throw him onto the side of the road if he said he was a higher rank then him again, he quickly shut up and re-introduced himself as Jose. I heard Jose ask Daryl "So how long have y'all been together?" Daryl replied "Since the start of this shit, most of us fled to atlanta when the military said it was safe, then ended up camping outside the city when it was napalmed. We met Maggie, the pregnant girl, and Beth, her sister, at their families farm after we left the camp. long story afterwards that involves a prison, a guy with a tank, some cannibals and a hospital in Atlanta, and we ended up here." "Well I'd love to hear that story one day my friend." Jose replied. "So where you guys from?" Daryl asked Jose, before he could say anything I turned around and told him "Classified." "What do you mean classified?" Daryl responded. I told him: "We arent allowed to tell you exactly where, all i can say is it's near Toronto, you'll be told more about it later." "Whatever you say." Daryl replied, before he could ask anything else, we reached the community.

"Holy shit this place looks pretty nice." I said to Jose as we got out of the hummer. "Way bigger than i expected, thats for sure." Jose said to me as we walked out. "Boys we're being bunked with some of the locals for tonight." Andrew told us as he walked over. "I'm gonna go find out from the Commander where we're staying, but remember, dont be assholes when you're at whatever house we're, remember, the home owner is actually living there. We're also gonna work out shifts for the squads to guard and lookout for these Savior people in case they attack. Commander Johnston is talking to command right now trying to get backup in. Also remember, the locals here may ask questions, be friendly to them but you arent allowed to telm them exactly where we're based from unless the commander tells us we can. is that understood?" "Yes Sir" me and Jose both said at the same time. "Good, I'm gonna go find out where we're staying, you guys wait here, and take the bag with the clothes that we found earlier out of the hummer, their should be a shirt and pants for all of us in there." Andrew told us, we nodded, and he walked off to find Commander Johnston.

We eventually ended up staying at the house of the same girl who broke down crying in front of me earlier, who told us her name was Beth. By the time we got there we had already been introduced to the leader of this town, which we found out is called Alexandria, Rick Grimes, we also met his son, Carl, who's a couple years younger than me, Maggie, the pregnant girl Daryl was telling us about, and Glenn, her fiancee. After we got to the house Beth showed us where we'd be staying, i got a couch in the living room, Jose got one in the basement, and since he was a Sergeant, Andrew got the guest bedroom. After talking to Beth I found out she was a year younger than me, once she realized i was the guy she had started crying in front of, she told me that she realized her sister couldve died had Matt not jumped in the way, and having already lost the rest of her family, she didnt think she could take that. I ended up drinking a few beers with her, we talked and drank (We had beer because of one the other groups ended up finding a truck full of it nearby, and decided to bring it to their city as a way lf celebrating our new relationship.) as we drank, I thought about Matt's death. It really hurt, as he was my best friend, but at the same time, knowing him, he wouldnt want me to grieve, he'd want me to get back at the asshole who killed him, which I vowed to myself that I would.

The next morning I woke up not on the couch, but in a bed, I thought to myself "How drunk did J get? I dont remember having that much to drink but i have a wicked hangover and dont know who's bed I'm in." Then I rolled over and was shocked to see Beth looking at me. I was gonna say something but then I heard gunfire, we both quickly got dressed in awkward silence, then I grabbed my M4 and ran outside. Once i got out and found out the gunfire was coming from outside the wall, i ran to the gate where I could see a few people had their guns aimed from. Once i got to the top I could see the saviors, much more of them than we saw the previous night, they had a prisoner, some guy i didnt know named heath. As the leader, Negan talked, I asked the only other soldier up top, Corporal Mikko Estali, a guy who I somewhat knew, what was going on. He told me that his squad was on watch duty when trucks with at least 150 of these guys pulled up, they were about to start firing until one of the Alexandrians saw the prisoner and recognized them as one of the runners. Negan then went on a swear filled rant about how if he didnt get what he wanted, everyone would die. As he ranted, I heard Andrew come up, he told us and Carl, Rick's son, and the other guy who was up here, "We need to delay them for another 15 minutes, then choppers carrying 30 more soldiers will arrive, aswell as 2 choppers equiped eith guns to start destroying them, if you can hold them off for 15 minutes we will easily beat them." Hearing this, we prepared for a standoff, as more and more troops and Alexandrians took defensive positions.

Mikko noticed I looked doozy as we waited and asked why, when i explained I had a hangover, he and Carl both laughed and told me next time I shouldnt drink the night before a standoff. I was starting to like Carl, seemed like a good guy and we had some things in common, I made a mental notr to get to know him more in the coming days. I was still extremely confused about the night before, and was wondering how I ended up sleeping with Beth, I thought about it as i pretended I was calling a tank forwards, which was one of Commander Johnston's delaying tactics, he Rick and a few others were gathered in a house trying to prepare for battle. Eventually the choppers came, in his rage at being decieved by us Negan got to a covered spot where we could see him but couldnt shoot him, and started beating poor Heath to death with his baseball bat. We could see the blood from where we watched, it was horrifying as his face was replaced by a pool of blood. Negan then ordered his troops to open fire, that however didnt work well as it gave the choppers a clear target on where to shoot. Eventually, after taking heavy losses from us and from walkers who had been attracted to the area by all the noise, Negan ordered his troops to retareat, at which point we jumped in our vehicles and pursued him, hoping to catch him before he could gather reinforcements, as we had no clue what his army's size was. as I jumped in to our Hummer beside Andrew, with Jose riding in the turret, and Carl and Rick deciding to jump in the back, I thought to myself: "what a weird past 24 hours this has been."

As we drove, Andrew whispered to me: "Next time you decide to fuck one of the locals, please be quieter, you woke me up." Once he saw my surprised expression, he laughed and said "you were so drunk you dont even remember do you?" as i shook my head Rick asked us what we were laughing about, realizing he may be annoyed that I drunkenly fucked someone he knows, Andrew said "Nothing, just old memories." Rick, satisfied, told us that we would arrive in a minute, I held my rifle and got ready to fight.

**Glenn's POV**

I got ready to help fight Negan and his men, but Rick told me that the soldiers had offered to fly Maggie and I too their community, where they had a hospital. Maggie of course was skeptical, but we conviced her that it would be fine. I was worried when Negan showed up but was assured by the soldiers that they would delay a fight until backup arrived. When their backup did arrive and the gunfire started me and maggie were quickly taken onto one of the helicopters, as we took off, I could see the battle taking place below us and hoped that there wouldnt be many deaths. I looked at Maggie, who sitting beside me laughing, when I asked her what she was laughing at, she told me: "Before we left Beth told me that for the first time in her life she got drunk last night, and woke up in bed with a soldier. my sister is finally all grown up." I laughed and settled in for the long ride to their base.

As we arrived I saw just how big it was, looked like lots of houses with a few buildings, such as a 8 story hospital, where we were supposed to land, and a 10 story building which i was told by the pilot was the administrative building for the area. As we landed on top of the hospital we were greeted by a man who introduced himself as Dr Norton. He got a wheelchair for Maggie then led us into an elevator and from there, to a room where he said he would perform a mandmandatory, quick, exam to make sure we werent bitten. Once satisfied with the exam, Dr Norton said he wanted to check the baby. After doing a quick ultrasound he said Maggie was having pregnancy complications, which wouldnt be a problem if she stayed at the hospital. Relieved. we both were taken to a hospital room to stay in for a while. Maggie ended up falling asleep in the hospital bed. Once she did, Dr Norton came in and told me that one of the army generals wanted to see me, then he took me to a conference room a few floors down. He told me to take a seat and that the general would be in shortly.

After a couple minutes the door opened and the General i was supposed to meet walked in. He introduced himself as General James Hamilton, of the US army. He said he came here with other american politicians as well as about 300 American soldiers. Once I introduced myself he told me: "Glenn, can you tell us what Alexandria needs? You see, we organized this mission into Washington to try and establish new safe zones. We plan to keep doing this all across north america until we can begin to rebuild this once proud continent. To establish these zones however we need to know how we can help those who live there. To be honest we expected to find some small communities like yours, where we could help provide supplies and basic needs to rebuild." Once I told him all I could think off of the rop of my head he told me he just had 1 more question. I told him to shoot, he then asked me what my job is in Alexandria, when I told him i went on supply runs but could do basically anything he needed, he asked if I was fine with wall duty. When I asked what that is he told me "this community makes tons of noise, which attracts the undead. So around 100 soldiers always have to stand guard around the walls for 10-12 hour shifts, killing them and making sure too many dont gather in the same spot. Are you okay doing that for now?" I told him yea and he said that I would be starting my first shift for 8 hours tomorrow, and that I should go get some sleep. I then was taken back to the room Maggie was in, lay down on the couch in the room, and fell asleep.


	4. Battle for Dominance

(Warning: this chapter has adult content)

**Beth's POV**

It was the wierdest thing. Besides once with Daryl i had never drank before, but last night I got drunk. I only remember parts of what happened. I remember talking with Sebastian, then I remember Kissing him, though I don't remember how our kiss began. Then I remember leading him to my bed, where we both got naked and fucked at least twice. Finally I remeber telling him not to go to the couch and to just sleep with me for the night.

When I woke up I saw him looking at me, as he was about to say something we heard gunfire from outside the walls, and we both got dressed very quickly in silence then ran outside. As I was about to run to the wall Rick grabbed me and told me to help Glenn watch Maggie, as some helicopters carrying troops would come soon and pick up Maggie to bring her to their base, which had a hospital they said. I quickly ran over to Glenn and Maggie's house where I could see Maggie sitting alone, when I asked where Glenn was, she said he was in the washroom. I then told her what happened last night, she laughed and told me: "Well we're all gonna have night like that eventually in our lives, you've finally grown up." Before I could say anything else T-Dog ran in and told me that he needed me. I quickly left and followed him to where carol was sitting, holding her arm, which i realized had been shot. T-Dog told me that he needed to go help with beating the saviors but needed someone to watch carol until medical help could arrive. As he left I say down beside Carol and asked her how she felt. She said she was feeling alright but was worried her arm would soon get infected. As we sat and waited I wondered how this day would go and what might happen to the soldier, Sebastian, who I had slept with. I still hadnt figured out if I liked him or if it was just me being drunk that made me sleep with him.

**Sebastian's POV**

We stopped a kilometer away from where we were told the saviors base was. Commander Johnston decided we should go in on foot to gain the element of surprise, with the helicopters coming in just as they saw us, as we quickly ran through some forest I heard someone cuss, I wondered why but then I saw the reason they had cussed, we had reached the saviors base. The base was surrounded by the undead, chained to leashes or other things that were clearly made for defense. As I wondered how they made such a sick contraption, Andrew told Jose and I to throw a couple grenades to clear a path through the undead. As I let my grenade go, I realized the battle was about to begin, and it was gonna be very bloody.

**No one's pov**

2 explosions went off just as helicopters came into view. The saviors were worried, Negan had told them the enemy was easily defeatable, he failed to mention that they had helicopters and highly trained soldiers. As the Alexandrians and soldiers moved through the hole that had been blown in the defense, Commander Zach Johnston realized there was no way this battle wouldn't take ages and result in lots of lives lost. So he ordered the Alexandrians and soldiers to retreat to the perimeter outside the defenses. once they did he picked up his radio and said "Captain Anderson, you're clear to begin your run." The saviors were confused as to why the opposing army had retreated so quickly, they had been fighting for at most 2 minutes, but then they heard the engines of supersonic jets and realized what was happening.

Captain Gaven Anderson of the US air force hadnt flown in ages. The last time he flew was on a U.N mission in Syria 3 years earlier, and boy had he missed flying. He said as much to the other 4 F-16's flying with him. 30 minutes earlier they had departed CFB Trenton, which was walled off and had soldiers guarding it since the beginning of the apocalypse in case they ever needed to use the base. But the base rarely had flights since their isnt much use for bombers and jet fightrers in a world infwsted with the undead. The planes were tasked with providing help, if necessary, to the soldiers on the ground who were fighting with some sick band of survivors who, from what Gaven had heard, were lead by a guy who had beaten in some person's head with a baseball bat covered in barb wire. After circling over Washington for a bit they got the go ahead from Commander Johnston, who was in charge of the attack, and flew in towards the coordinates they had been provided, where each plane fired 2 missiles at the building where they were told the enemy was based. After firing and being told it was a success, the planes headed home.

The explosions from the missiles virtually destroyed the factory where the saviors were based. Negan, who had somehow barely survived, ordered the remaining saviors to make a suicide run to take out as many people as possible. But before he could finish talking, one of the soldiers, a sniper, fired a single bullet right through his head, killing him instantly. The commander then got out a megaphone and said into it "Listen up, if you all surrender right now, drop your weapons and come out with your hands up, we wont kill you, we'll let you tell us your side of the story, because we know some of you were practically forced into this by Negan and didnt want to fight for him. Those who helped him willingly will be jailed not killed. you have 1 minute to decide whether you want to surrender, or die." After 10 seconds the first savior came out with his hands up and weaponless, after that every single surviving savior (14 total) followed suit. They were put into trucks and brought back to Alexandria, where a makeshift prison was being established close by in another community called the Hilltop.

**Sebastian's POV**

We drove back to Alexandria after the quick battle, which wiped out the saviors. I was looking forward to going home to Bowmanville, I said this to Jose as we got out of our Hummer and were walking over to go see Mikko, who was a friend of both of ours. Just then Commander Johnston came up to us and asked: "Are you Private Martovic and Private Perez?" When we both told him yes he said: "You two, along with your Sergeant and another squad, will stay in Alexandria for the next week to make sure they're safe from other threats, as well as to help build us a small embassy like building here." as he left Jose turned to me and said: "So much for heading home to Bowmanville."

We were then found by Andrew, who asked us if Commander Johnston had briefed us yet, when we said he had, Andrew told us that since they had a few deaths and had expanded recently, they had houses open for us to stay in since only six soldiers total would be in Alexandria, when I was shown where I'd be staying I laughed to myself, of course it was just my luck that my house was right across the street from Beth's. When he found out where I was staying Jose told me: "Well now you have to cross the street to sleep with drunken locals. When he looked like he was about to say more I reminded him of the time he got drunk a few years back, before the apocalypse when we were in training, when he got drunk and woke up the next morning hog tied in the kitchen of our barracks. He immediately shut up and walked away, and I grabbed my things, plus some more clothes and a few things that a friend in Bowmanville had sent with the choppers once he found out I'd be staying here, and checked out my house.

That night Rick decided to have a small party to welcome the 6 of us into the community. the most senior of us 6, Colonel Chris McMillan, A 42 year old Irish-Canadian who I didn't know well, shook hands with Rick as a "official" way to begin our relationship with Alexandria.

I ended up talking with Carl and Daryl for a while, and got to know them better, I found out that they had lived in alot of different places before this, but had to leave due to walkers or hostiles. After I told them about Bowmanville i decided to head home and sleep, since the night before after getting drunk and sleeping with Beth, I was pretty tired. As I got home I decided first to get a quick glass of water, after I had it I was about to head up stairs when I heard a knock at the door. I quickly went over and opened it and was surprised to see Beth standing their. She asked me: "Can I come in?"

I told her she could, she then walked in and sat down on my couch, her hand signaling she wanted me to do the same, as I did I said to her: "So, I assume you're hear because of last night. Look I barely remember what happened, I've had a bad hangover all day, havent got this drunk in ages. If you're mad about what happened between us, I'm sorry." "I'm not mad." she replied. "I just wanted to ask one question. If we werent drunk and I'd asked you to sleep with me, what would you've said?" I thought for a moment, then realized what she meant, and replied: "Yes." Before I could do anything else she jumped onto me and starting making out with me. After about a half minute of this she began to take her shirt off. I told her to wait, she asked why and I told her "Bedroom." She then understood and quickly followed my upstairs to my bedroom, before I knew it we both were naked, and ended up fucking before falling asleep togeter. As I drifted off to sleep i thought to myself "Should I really be doing this?"

I woke up the next morning to a hand touching my dick. I was confused for a second before I remembered what had happened the night before. I said Good Morning to Beth as i leaned in for a quick kiss. "Good Morning" she replied in a sweet tone. I asked her for the time and she quickly checked the clock beside my bed and said "It's 8:45" "Well I dont need to report in for my patrol until 10:00, so unless you need to do anything we've got an hour of free time." I told her. "Well, I need a shower and I think you need one too." she said while getting out of bed, motioning for me to do the same. Understanding what she meant, I followed her to the bathroom, where we fucked in the shower. After that we both got dressed and prepared for our days. Before I left, I asked her "You up for dinner tonight? 6:00 here." "You bet I am." She replied. "Great, see you then." I said before leaving for the gate, where I was too meet up with Jose and Andrew. as i walked i thought to myself "Matt would be proud." As he had been trying to get me to hook up with someone in Bowmanville for ages.

I was the 2nd of our squad to check in, as Andrew had arrived first. Once Jose came we began patrolling the perimeter outside the fence, looking for walkers or any surviving saviors who may want revenge. All the saviors who we took prisoner were currently in a prison in a community called the Hilltop, where Rick had taken the other squad to meet the people there. The Prisoners would be judged in the hilltop, anyone deemed to follow negan becaus they liked him, and believed in his sick ways, would be sent to a prison in Bowmanville. The rest would be set free and allowed to live in the Hilltop or Alexandria. After patrolling for an hour and killing a few walkers. We headed back in and started digging a foundation to build a small embassy like building. We were joined by Carl, T-Dog and a few others, including a guy who was an army sergeant named Abraham before the outbreak, he was talking with Andrew as he was hoping to go to Bowmanville and rejoin the army. Not much happened as we dug, until suddenly we heard a shout from the gates.

**Glenn's POV**

The people here were nice, they were taking care of Maggie and making sure she was fine, but i was getting bored, eventually one of the soldiers, named Private Ryan Anderson offered to take me on a tour of the place, since I had nothing to do I agreed to go. He showed me all the buildings, just like us they had plenty of houses, but they also had a few apartments where people lived. When I asked how they keep the dead out, he said that everyone has to grt a mandatory medical checkup every couple weeks, and whenever someone returns from outside the walls they always need to be checked for any bites or scratches. When I asked him how they ahvent been overrun, considering the amount of noise they make, he told me "Follow me and I'll show you."

He took me to a door in the concrete wall the seperates Bowmanville from the dead. He then opened it and i saw at least 20 soldiers stabbing and shooting walkers that came up to a chainlink fence part of the wall, then I saw them step back and 2 guys carrying flamethrowers burn the rest of the dead. Ryan then told me "It aint pretty work, but it is what keeps them out." I simply nodded them followed him back to the hospital.


End file.
